Lista de Metas da Lily
by Donna Black
Summary: Último ano em Hogwarts. Até os marotos fizeram suas listas, então Lily decide fazer a sua também. Com comentários e participações especiais!


**Lista de Metas da Lily**

**Lily:**

- Estudar mais que tudo e que todos esse ano.

- Mandar o Potter pastar.

- Ser mais amiga.

- Ser menos cabeça dura.

- Começar a me cuidar mais fisicamente.

**Alice:**

Lily, eu até gostei da sua lista. Mas não precisa mandar o Potter pastar...ele é tão legal! E você está apaixonada por ele.

**Lily:**

Em primeiro lugar, eu odeio o Potter e se ele me convidar pra sair mais uma vez eu juro que enlouqueço. Em segundo lugar, essa é _minha _lista, pode ler lá no título que a autora escreveu 'Lista de Metas da LILY'! Então não se meta.

**Alice:**

Poxa Lily, eu só queria escrever um pouquinho...posso escrever a minha lista também?

**Lily:**

Não.

**Alice:**

Eba!

- Estudar mais!

- Dar mais atenção aos meus amigos.

- Sair mais com o Frank.

- Fazer a Lily sair com o James.

**Lily:**

QUE PARTE DO 'NÃO' VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU?

**Alice:**

Toda.

**Charlotte:**

Oi gente!

**Lily:**

Ah não, outra...

**Charlotte:**

Gostei desse negócio de lista...quero a minha também!

**Lily:**

Nem vem Charlotte! É minha lista!

**Charlotte:**

Ah Lily deixa...

**Lily:**

Você não tem direito a uma lista, Charlotte. Você é uma personagem secundária, não fede nem cheira, só existe porque a autora dessa fic sem graça te inventou!

**Alice:**

Viu? Você fez a Charlotte chorar! Não ligue pra Lilian, Charlotte. Faça a sua lista!

**Charlotte:**

Obrigada Alice!

- Ficar mais bonita pro Remus! xD

- Usar palavras mais difíceis para parecer mais inteligente.

- Prestar mais atenção nas aulas.

- Começar a andar mais com os Marotos.

- Aliás, elogiar que o Sirius está cheiroso!

**Sirius:**

Finalmente alguma garota disse que eu sou cheiroso!

**Lily:**

QUE PORCARIA É ESSA? Sirius sai da minha lista!

**Sirius:**

Ah não, eu gostei daqui. É bem bonito esse lugar!

**Alice:**

Sirius, isso é um pedaço de pergaminho ¬¬

**Sirius:**

Que seja. Também invadiram a minha lista de metas marotas, sabe.

**Lily:**

Mas nem por isso você tem que invadir a minha!

**Sirius:**

Lily, me responde uma coisa?

**Lily:**

O quê?

**Sirius:**

Você acha o Pontas bonito?

**Lily:**

Claro que não, ele é HORRÍVEL.

**Charlotte:**

O que você está dizendo, Lily? Está dopada por acaso? O James é lindo!

**Remus:**

Eu ouvi isso Charlotte!

**Charlotte:**

Amor, que fazes aqui?

**Remus:**

Só passando...e você?

**Charlotte:**

Acompanhando a Lily!

**Lily:**

A minha lista foi pro saco...

**Sirius:**

Lily, você quer sair com o Pontas?

**Lily:**

NÃO! QUE DROGA, EU NÃO VOU SAIR COM O POTTER!

**Sirius:**

Tá, então você quer sair comigo?

**Lily:**

Sirius, vá se catar!

**Sirius:**

Acho que isso é um não. Droga.

**Alice:**

Alguém me empresta um galeão?

**Remus:**

Pra quê?

**Alice:**

Aposto um galeão que se a Lily não sair com o James e nem com o Sirius, o Sirius vai sair com o James!

**Lily:**

Hahahaha! Ponho dois galeões nessa da Alice...

**Sirius:**

Ai que engraçadinhas que vocês são!

**Charlotte:**

Eu aposto três galeões que o James vai invadir essa lista!

**James:**

Fala galera!

**Lily:**

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! SAI DAQUI, POTTER!

**Charlotte:**

Ganhei três galeões!

**James:**

Nossa, eu devo ser o demônio pra Lily me mandar ir embora desse jeito!

**Lily:**

Você é pior que o demônio, Potter.

**James:**

Ah, que droga. E hoje que eu estava pensando que você iria aceitar sair comigo...é, acho que me enganei (:

**Lily:**

Você é sujo, Potter.

**James:**

Sujo é o ranhoso que não toma banho e nem lava as suas cuecas! Eu lavo as minhas cuecas...

**Alice:**

Hahahahaha! James, ignore a Lily. Você é bem limpinho. E o Sirius é cheiroso!

**Sirius:**

Nossa! Duas garotas me disseram que sou cheiroso! Eu também faço levantamento de peso!

**Alice:**

Jura? Quando?

**Sirius:**

Quando eu vou no banheiro! Haha!

**Remus:**

Ah, essa já é velha. A autora tá ficando sem criatividade...

**Charlotte:**

Haha, eu gostei!

**Lily:**

Droga. Eu só queria fazer a minha lista em paz, mas vocês interromperam!

**Remus:**

Aaaaah, coitadinha da Lily. Faça a sua lista e finga que não existimos, Lily.

**Lily:**

É difícil fingir que o Potter não existe de tanto que esse garoto que enche a minha paciência!

**James:**

E porque eu sou bonito, também.

**Lily:**

Você é ridículo, Potter!

**James:**

E você é a mãe dos meus filhos, Lily!

**Charlotte:**

Isso me irrita, vocês dois brigando.

**Peter:**

Oi gente!

**Alice:**

O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Peter:**

Ué, vim conversar aqui com vocês.

**Sirius:**

Você devia estar prestando atenção na aula!

**Peter:**

Vocês também.

**Sirius:**

É, mas nenhum de nós pegou recuperação em Transfiguração e nem estamos sujando o pergaminho com chocolate.

**Peter:**

Ah, desculpe. Tchau, então.

**Alice:**

Tchauzinho.

**Lily:**

Adeus.

**Charlotte:**

Até mais.

**James:**

A gente se fala.

**Remus:**

Tchau.

**Sirius:**

Pontas, você gostaría de escrever a sua lista aqui?

**Lily:**

NEM PENSAR! É MINHA LISTA!

**James:**

Claro!

- Chamar a Lily pra sair- V

- Conversar com a Lily- V

- Apanhar menos da Lily- V

- Ir com a Lily pro Baile- X

- Beijar a Lily- X

**Lily:**

Isso é a sua lista, Potter?

**James:**

Essa mesmo! Lily?

**Lily:**

Que é?

**James:**

Smack.

**Alice:**

LILY E JAMES SE BEIJAM NO PARQUE!

**Charlotte:**

Hum, que delícia! Agora eu quero um beijo também...

**Remus:**

Ham-ham.

**Sirius:**

Olha a mão boba, Pontas!

**Lily:**

Clap!

**Alice:**

Aii! Esse tapa doeu!

**James:**

Doeu nada. Essas mãos da Lily só foram feitas pro amor...

**Sirius:**

Hahaha!

**Lily:**

TE ODEIO, POTTER!

**James:**

Eu beijo bem, né?

**Sirius:**

O James beija bem!

**Alice:**

Ui, Sirius! Já experimentou?

**Sirius:**

Claro! O James é um gatinho! Você acha que eu ia deixar um bófe assim escapar?

**Charlotte:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**James:**

Sirius? Vai dormir!

**Sirius:**

Ora, não me mande dormir.

**James:**

Mando você dormir para não mandar para outro lugar.

**Remus:**

Gente, isso nem é mais uma lista. E sim, uma orgia.

**James:**

Eu gosto de orgias.

**Lily:**

Deve gostar mesmo.

**James:**

Lily! Você por aqui! Quer sair comigo?

**Lily:**

Quero.

**James:**

SÉRIO! LEGAL! Que tal irmos a Hogsmead?

**Alice:**

Eu não acredito nisso.

**Remus:**

Nem eu.

**Charlotte:**

Nem eu.

**Sirius:**

Nem eu.

**Lily:**

Nem eu. Bem, é que se ele não sair comigo, ele vai sair com qualquer outra menina.

**Sirius:**

Que coisa mais amada! Ela já tá ficando com ciúmes...

**Lily:**

Não é ciúmes, eu só quero tomar uma cerveja ameteigada sem ter que pagar :D

**Sirius:**

Exploradora.

**Alice:**

Bem, então, que tal irmos todos juntos depois da aula?

**Remus:**

Ótima idéia!

**Peter:**

Posso ir também?

**James:**

Pode, né.

**Sirius:**

Também gostei da idéia. Aproveitar e passar na Zonco's!

**Charlotte:**

Combinado? Ótimo! Depois da aula em Hosgmead!

**Professora McGonaggal:**

Nem pensar!

**Sirius:**

Mas a maioria ganha e...PROFESSORA MINERVA?

**Lily:**

PROFESSORA?

**James:**

PROFESSORA?

**Remus:**

PROFESSORA?

**Charlotte:**

PROFESSORA?

**Alice:**

PROFESSORA?

**Professora McGonaggal:**

PASSANDO BILHETINHOS NA MINHA AULA, É? E NAMORANDO NO MEIO DA AULA? E AINDA COMBINANDO UMA FUGA PRA HOGSMEAD? NUNCA VI ISSO EM TODOS MEUS 20 ANOS LECIONANDO NESSA ESCOLA! ISSO É UMA VERGONHA! DETENÇÃO HOJE, A TARDE INTEIRA! PARA TODOS! E TENHO DITO!

**Remus:**

**Alice:**

**James:**

**Charlotte:**

**Sirius:**

**Lily:**

Viram? Além de levar detenção, minha lista de metas foi pro espaço!

**James:**

É, e você ainda vai ter que sair comigo!

**Lily:**

Bem capaz!

**James:**

Você disse que ia! Promessa é dívida! Tudo bem, se você não for eu te levo a força...

**Lily:**

Porcaria. Então, essa é a lista de metas da Lily x/

* * *

**N/A: A pedidos de muitas pessoas, está aí! A lista de metas da Lily! xD Claro que isso nem acabou sendo uma lista, mas enfim...está aí!**

**Eu não achei essa tão boa ;/ prefiro a lista de metas marotas, sei lá, acho mais engraçado, estava commais criatividade quando escrevi.**

**Bom, gostando ou não, deixem reviews, poooor favor T.T eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam ;D**

**Donna Black.**


End file.
